Snag
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Average night, steal a jewel. Average morning, steal a kiss. Star x Raven, Yuri, AU One-shot.


**Author's Notes: Hooray! Time for a quick AU one-shot for the LOLz :D**

The museum was quiet, dark, empty. Not a single soul was within its walls. Darkness reigned within its walls, except for the linear shafts of moonlight drifting through the occasional window. Night-time was the time when the building became nothing more than a domain of the silent and dark past rather than the grand and shining beacon of history it was in the day.

Under the cover of a cuboid glass case, a bright purple gem gleamed softly in the light of the moon, shining down through the domed glass roof above the main exhibit hall. It was a new addition to the collection, a supposed Jewel of the Shades, a magical amulet that fed off the power of the light and brought shadowy ruin to all who opposed its owner.

But of course, that was just a myth. Nevertheless, it was an impressive piece of treasure, and as such was at the centre of the room, as if demanding all eyes to look at it.

One pair of eyes in particular were definitely looking at it.

Shadows seemed to meld together, rearing upright before folding into a cloaked structure. The darkness faded, leaving a figure clad in a blue cloak, the face overcast by the hood, save for narrowed violet eyes.

The wires that connected the case to the burglar alarms were suddenly encased in a kind of black energy, which shimmered for a second, before neatly splitting the wires in half with a single spark of protest. The figure snorted slightly at the primitive defence, before moving towards the exhibit. Interestingly, their feet never touched the ground; the cloaked shadow simply hovered, as if something as simple as walking were beneath them.

Another black energy enveloped the case, splitting it open neatly, exposing the gem within to the air. If one could see past the hood's shadow, they would see a small triumphant smile underneath.

A pale hand shot forward and seized the gem, bringing it up to eye level for a moment of admiration, before slipping back under the cloak. The figure melted into the darkness, leaving nothing but an empty case and a cut wire.

The figure rematerialized outside the museum, and it became apparent, in the yellow glow of a nearby streetlight, that the thief was actually a girl. One glimpsed the lower half of a feminine pale face, with grey skin and a few stray locks of purplish hair. The smooth youth of her face and her height indicated a teenager. A teenager with supernatural powers, that is.

The city was dim and shadowy when the sun went down, and tonight was no exception. Keeping to the shadows, the girl hovered away. There was no hurry now; no-one would ever know who stole the Jewel. Except maybe one certain example…

Suddenly, the girl stopped, as if she had been put on pause, before slowly turning to face the star-lit sky. Her eyes were narrowed and alert: She sensed something coming.

Scanning the sky, she saw nothing that foreshadowed any ominous happenings, but she could feel it in her bones. _She _was here.

Yet there was no visual sign of_ her_. Perhaps she was just paranoid. The thief sighed softly, as if disappointed, and prepared to move, before something caught her eye.

One of the stars in the sky was green.

She hissed in anticipation, a low purr: "Yes…..", before a barrier of darkness sprang around her just in time; a green blur suddenly roared onto the scene, slamming into the shield with staggering force. The barrier crackled at the collision, before cracking like glass and vanishing. The thief snarled with annoyance at the loss of her defence as she backed away, throwing her cloak back to free her arms.

The dust brought up by the collision did not hide a green glow, and as it faded, a girl became visible. She was a clear contrast to the darker female; tanned orange skin, bright purple clothing, fiery red hair and the signature green glow that enveloped her eyes and the hand that was aimed for the thief.

"That does not belong to you." She spoke, her voice laced with warning. "You would be wise to return it now."

The thief snorted in response, her voice tainted with sarcastic venom: "I didn't take anything. Can't I take a walk without crazy people attacking me?"

"You stole the Jewel of the Shades. Why wouldn't you take such an artefact so closely connected to your nature? You are becoming predictable."

She got defensive now, readying herself: "Oh really? Can you predict what's going to happen now?"

This seemed to be what the green star expected: "Fine."

Her hand burst, firing spherical bolts of energy at her enemy, whom threw up another barrier to intercept the projectiles, before firing a beam of darkness, which the girl merely flew over with graceful agility, continuing to fire bolts of green power.

They traded fire, the thief shielding, the flyer dodging, before the red-head lunged forward, delivering a punch that reverberated violently around the shield, causing it to disintegrate. The thief growled and threw her own punch, laced with shadows in the form of a bird-like claw.

The attack caught the flyer head-on, knocking her to the ground as she yelped in pain. The thief pressed her attack, her other hand enveloping itself in the same black claw, but before she could strike, the red-head struck out with her leg, the kick sliding underneath the lashing arms right into the girl's midsection, knocking the wind out of her.

In the brief seconds she staggered back, clutching her stomach in pain, the other girl got to her feet and lunged, clamping her hand around the thief's throat and lifting her up, rearing her other hand back to charge energy.

"Return what you stole." She snapped, shaking the shadowy female to emphasize that she was not messing around, so to speak.

Said shadowy female merely smirked slightly and raised her hands in surrender: "Alright."

She clenched her hands, and instantly, a nearby garbage can was wrapped in energy and flung forwards, slamming into the red-head, sending both of them to the ground. The thief got back up first and ruthlessly delivered a kick to her dazed foe, knocking her onto her back. Being sure to pin her down with a foot to the mid-section, she aimed a sharp construct of shadow at the flyer's face, the cold smirk never leaving her face.

"I told you: Should have left while you had the chance."

Then, quite unexpectedly, I assure you; she lowered herself down, wrapped her hands around the back of the other girl's head and torso, and brought her up for a kiss. The green glow faded with surprise as soft lips pressed against hers possessively and triumphantly, before the thief detached and smirked more widely: "Later, loser."

With that, taking advantage of the red-head's shock, she levitated into the air and teleported with a swirl of black.

When the sun rose and the city swelled with activity, a small café on the side of a busy street found itself another customer; a teenage girl with purple hair and a grey demeanour, clad in a thick grey sweater and ragged jeans, whom purchased a coffee and took a seat at one of the outside tables. She seemed rather annoyed, tapping her foot impatiently as she sipped her coffee with the air of someone who was the only one at a meeting point on time.

Of course, her lonely status did not last long. A shadow fell over her, and the purple-haired girl looked up with one raised brow at the glowering form of the female standing before her. Red hair tied back in a ponytail, a bright pink shirt decorated with an anime-style kitten face and bright blue jeans, she was quite beautiful, and one could see glaring green eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

The pale girl smiled innocently and indicated the seat opposite her, which the red-head took somewhat reluctantly, never yielding with that darkened glare.

There was silence for a moment, before she spoke: "Raven, I think we should discuss last night."

"What is there to discuss?" Raven asked, her innocent smile corrupting into a smirk worthy of a hunting serpent. "I won, you lost. You can't win them all, Starfire. Besides, you've already sent me to jail this month."

"I should send you there again." Starfire grunted, one hand pulling off her sunglasses, the other waving away the nearby waiter, whom took the hint and scurried off. "The police are stupefied by the disappearance of the newest exhibit."

"A glorious little gem, isn't it?" Raven purred, sniggering slightly. "Shame you were unable to stop me."

"You cheated."

The red-head was pouting now, and the thief adored that cute little expression of her favourite sore loser.

"What did you expect? I'm not the one strong enough to use skyscrapers as baseball bats. You want a fair fight, go screw around in Metropolis and I'm sure the Man of Steel will indulge you in an arm-wrestle or something like that."

Starfire seemed annoyed by the lack of care Raven was putting in her words: "I do not know why I hang out with you, when all you do is cause trouble for this city."

"It's because you love me." Her enemy snickered, being sure to blink her eyes much like a flirtatious youngster, widening them for a surprisingly sweet look.

Starfire blushed slightly, and Raven's smirk widened: "C'mon, Starfire. Quit playing the hero and go out with me. We flirt a lot, kiss a lot, might as well get on with it. All you do is fly around, beating up dumb thugs and skulking in that dumb apartment you live in. Go out with me, and I'll show you better things than just playing the good girl."

The red-head folded her arms crossly: "If I did go out with you, would you return the Jewel to the museum?"

"Well, no, but-"

Before Starfire could narrow her glare at that, the small silver watch on her wrist beeped brightly, earning their attention. Starfire sighed and stood up, stating: "Duty calls. Enjoy your coffee, Raven."

The telekinetic groaned in annoyance: "For darkness' sake, Starfire, why are you such a prude? Each day, every day, you're always bugging out to some low-life. C'mon, let me take you out on a date. Leave the dumb little humans to their own crap! They have a police force, you know."

"The police will not be able to handle Mister S." Starfire snapped, jabbing her watch to emphasize the words on it: MISTER S. "You need to accept that I will not stand by and let innocents be hurt."

Raven huffed with frustration, annoyed by the lack of progress: "Fine. But I'm going to wreck City Hall within the week for this."

"You are so petty." The alien sighed, before her expression softened slightly at Raven's somewhat saddened expression and she leaned down to give a small kiss of her pale cheek. Of course, Raven seized the opportunity and turned her head upwards to catch the kiss on her lips. Starfire accepted this, and Raven grinned into it. Finally, the red-head pulled back and continued: "If you refrain from destroying City Hall, perhaps I may consider your offer. Behave yourself."

With that, she stepped back, and with a blur of movement, was gone into the sky.

Raven gulped down her coffee, gasping slightly as air replaced the liquid upon finishing it, and huffed again. Always the same; whenever she laid down the flirting upon the city's sexy protector, some other crook wrecked things for her. Raven hated it when things didn't go her way. And of all people to wreck it, it had to be that mutated slug thing, Mister S. Damn it all. What was the point of being the most successful bad guy here if her 'nemesis' was always getting distracted by other, lamer villains?

Never mind; she'd snag Starfire's heart one day, and let it be known that Raven, the mistress of magic, the dame of darkness, was the thief who stole this city's heroine for herself.

Until then, better head home and start planning. After all, that new bank vault that had been installed a week ago wasn't going to have its contents emptied by itself, you know.

**Author's Notes: It's fun to write silly scenarios that don't really make much sense XD**


End file.
